Certain devices, such as many modern fitness devices, are limited in terms of their on-board UIs. Indeed, with the miniaturization of fitness devices, display devices and/or other feedback mechanisms, such as LEDs or tactile input/output devices have been eliminated or made to be more rudimentary than prior models or earlier fitness devices. For example, earlier fitness devices may have included an appendage worn device that was comparable to a bulky wrist-worn watch, however, bracelets, arm bands and other less bulky or obtrusive devices may have minimal UIs and/or feedback mechanisms in terms of one or more of size, quantity, and/or complexity.
Often times, mobile devices, which may be wirelessly linked with said fitness devices may serve as a UI or feedback mechanism. Unfortunately, many users often do not want to have physical possession of their mobile devices while participating in athletic activities, and if so, accessing and utilizing an “app” or other remote software implementations can be time-consuming and burdensome during the athletic activity.